Pain, Darkness and Walter
by ibehappy4ever
Summary: Paige finds herself trapped, hurt and alone. But then she finds Walter…


**Pain, Darkness and Walter**

 **Paige finds herself trapped, hurt and alone. But then she finds Walter…**

"She woke up in pain."

She swallowed hard which make her cough harshly. But then a sharp pain from her side erupted throughout her body sending waves of nausea and lightheadedness. She couldn't help but groan and breathe rapidly.

All she could think was 'breathebreathebreathebreathe.' She blinked aggressively and tried to focus on answering one of her many questions.

Where was she? What happened? What time is it? What hurts so damn much? Am I dying? Is this heaven? Why is heaven so dark? Can girls be angels too or is that just guys?

Wait. What was that?

There was a muffled metal clank from another room. Or so it seemed. She looked around blindly in the dimly lit chamber.

With much effort she slowly moved herself upward into a slouched sitting position. Her teeth gritted and her eyes squeezed shut.

Prison. Cave. No. Dungeon? Come on Paige... Solitary confinement.

'So. I'm in some kind of confinement with a pretty disgusting side wound I can't even look at. Great.' She thought helplessly.

So what happened before now... A case of course, what else? The Bad men caught us, I guess. And then they taught us a lesson or whatever? Maybe. Wow. This is really getting somewhere. She rubbed her throbbing head. I bet Walter never had memory problems.

Oh god, Walter.

"walher?" Paige squeaked barely making a noise. She cleared her throat, "walter Walter WALTER WALTER WALTER!" She screamed louder then she expected and couldn't stop until she was sobbing. I guess this is what a panic attack feels like, she thought.

Then through her sniffling she heard a faint, "paige?"

"Yes! YES! I'm sorry it's so dark in here- where are you?" She started crawling very cautiously, almost at turtle speed.

There was another weak, "I'm ... here."

"Ok I'm coming to find you, wait there. Wherever you are." She waited for a response but there was nothing.

She then started crawling frantically until she hit a leg.

"Ow"

She rushed to grab his hand, able to see him just barely now, but noticed that his wrists were tightly handcuffed together. She looked at him and gasped.

He had a deep gash dripping blood on his head, a black eye and a busted lip, he has a large growing blood stain in his stomach area (that he was attempting to apply pressure with his hands). He was incredibly pale and uncontrollably shaky.

She exhaled with tears forming, "What... happened to you?"

He smiled weakly, "i'm fine."

She tried to get his curly hair away from his head wound and pressed on it with the cuff of her shirt.

He squirmed trying to escape the pain. He then swatted her hand away, "please don't."

Paige looked at him helplessly, "Walter... You are just, covered in blood. Let me help."

He ignored her, "are you hurt?"

"Not at all," she lied immediately.

He blinked lethargically, "I'm just, a bit tired." He closed his eyes.

Paige wasn't a Doctor, but she knew that wasn't good. She scooted forward and picked up his head and put it on her lap. Then she heard it again. A loud muffled clank.

And then another one and then several more randomly. Eventually it stopped, and Walter opened his eyes again, "Toby and Happy are in the room next to us."

Ah. Morse code. It never seems useful until it is.

I pressed on his head wound again and he winced but didn't move other wise.

"Should we respond?"

He looked like he was about to shake his head but then decided against it, "Too much... energy."

"Do you know what happened to us? Or maybe if there is an escape plan of some sort?" Paige whispered while trying to break his handcuffs off, to no avail.

"Hmm. Cabe might come," Was all he replied.

She gave up on the handcuffs and focused on his bloody stomach, "Yeah I guess..." After a few unbearable seconds of complete stillness in Walter, she stroked his cheek, "Hey common. Stay with me. You're gonna be fine, I promise."

He opened his eyes and looked at her blankly, "Are you hurt?"

"Um well, I didn't want to admit it at first but my side has been bothering me. But it's nothing."

"I'm just, a bit tired."

She frowned and noticed his eyes were glazed over, probably from that concussion. Crap.

He mumbled, "Are you hurt?"

"My head is completely severed and I'm now I'm a vampire," she replied.

He closed his eyes completely unfazed, "I'm just, a bit tired."

She sighed, "ok, I'll just come up with a flawless escape plan myself. What do you think about that?"

Walter barely opened his eyes, "hmm. Cabe might come."

She looked out into the blackness, "Not good."

 **So this is a super random story I found in my notes so I wrote a pretty quick ending to it.**

 **I don't even want to promise that I will continue this story because I'm so bad at creating multi chapter stories. The only strategy I have in my "writing process" is when I come up with an idea for a story (usually at 1am) I'll write it all in one go. And never come back to it. I just lose interest so fast other wise and it becomes forced and terrible. I wish I could make a 25 chapter story but that seems impossible. Just thought I'd mention it for the people who'd like me to continue stories. I don't know if anyone else has this problem.**

 **Any ways... Review and follow and blah blah blah. But seriously I love reviews more than anything else.**


End file.
